There is no room for doubt about importance of health, and professional physical educators or medical personnel recognize the state of the abdomen and correct posture as criterion of health. Though many peoples interested in health use various exercise equipment, most of the peoples failed to promote their health.
In general, exercise equipment uses the gravity load and is limited to one simple exercise such as sit-up, treadmill exercise, and so on, using the upper body and the lower body. Most of small exercise equipment is insufficient to exercise the entire body due to structural limitation caused by partial exercise, and thus, it is difficult to sequentially stimulate muscles related to peripheral parts of the exercise region and obtain synergy effect of the exercise.
That is, in all kinds of exercises, when composite lightweight exercise constituted by anaerobic exercise and aerobic exercise with correct posture is performed, fat is maximally burned and fine muscles are developed to maximize exercise effects within a short time. However, there is no exercise device capable of simultaneously performing the anaerobic exercise and aerobic exercise to obtain coordinate exercise effect.
A typical problem is that weight training is a burden to an exerciser from the beginning of the exercise. In addition, the weight training may cause injury during the exercise. Further, simple and repeated movements constituted by dynamic movement only, without static posture, make the exerciser feel tedious and difficult to abandon the exercise before purpose of the exercise is not accomplished.